Janus' Endgame
by Hardpoint
Summary: Janus plans to reclaim Pegasus with the help of an elite team from the Corusca galaxy (Star Wars galaxy). But are a few veterans from the Vong war enough to defeat the Wraith? starts 2005/35 ABY and follows the events of Stargate Atlantis only loosley. Dark Nest never happens.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure1

2005/35 ABY

Corusca Galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ Janus' Space station

* * *

With a slow hissing sound the pod opens and a tall man with brown hair and dressed in the classical white ancient robes emerged from the stasis pod after his long slumber.

With slow deliberate steps the man crosses the room to reach the data terminal on the other side of the room. He activates it and starts reading, scrolling through line after line of text before he steps back to leave the room and head for the command center of the space station.

After a short check on the operational readiness of the station he activates a neural download to learn the news on the current state of affairs in the galaxy at large.

The extensive Network of cloaked satellites that the man, Janus, has left before going into stasis feeding him the data for this download.

What he learns pleases him and worries him greatly at the same time.

The galaxy is in turmoil after the defeat and subsequent exile of the Yuzzhan Vong.

The massive destruction the war caused present a huge opportunity for those spared by the war and so relatively unscathed planets and sectors could gain a lot of influence and power in a very short few years.

Janus though wasn't very concerned about this galaxy. His focus was several million light-years away. On Pegasus, his home.

But before he could return there he must first recruit a crew for his ship and a very special mission.

After using his advanced computing capacities and his satellite network he hacked the database of Galactic Alliance Intelligence to figure out who to approach for this very special opportunity.

Picking the first potential recruit he heads to the docking bay and into his personal ship which he used all those millennia ago to come to this very strange galaxy from the Milky Way.

Sitting in the control chair he imagined the first set of coordinates to begin his search.

Corusca Galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ Jenesaari training-moon

* * *

Jacen Solo was nothing if not determined to win. At least once. Engaged in one of the fiercest fights of his life, and he has fought a LOT in his life, he didn't pull any punches and still his opponent seemed almost untouchable.

His opponent a slim human woman about his age with raven black hair and green eyes looked at him challengingly from behind her blue lightsaber blade.

She stood ready in a classic Jenesaari fighting stance daring him to attack her.

And so he did throwing everything he had at her all he could do was push her back a few meters. Then she started counterattacking and he had some serious difficulty defending himself from the elegant flurry of movement that was his training partner.

After a few more goes at another Jacen got lucky and managed to trick her to overextend herself which he used to quickly disarm her and pin her to the floor beneath him.

"Give up, Nelani?" Jacen asked breathing heavily.

"Not quite" Nelani replied smiling mischievously before rolling them so she was on top of him and kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss and got off him waving him to follow her.

Jacen got up and followed her quickly as they headed out of the gym.

"Your place or my place?" Nelani asks him grinning widely as they walk out the main entrance.

"I think your place would be better, since you know, my place is bugged."

"Oh I forgot about that. I guess my place it is then."

As they leave the Jenesaari temple and head towards the city at the base of the hill Jacen notices a man wearing strange white robes standing a few hundred meters in front of them as if waiting for them.

Just as they were about to pass by the strange man, he made a move and grabbed both of their arms. When he touched them both blinding white light envelops the three of them and they find themselves in room of unfamiliar design but clearly aboard a spaceship.

"Hello, my name is Janus and I have a proposal for the both of you. A job offer so to speak.

Please hear me out before you make any kind of judgement. " The man, Janus spoke in a very cultural manner.

"I am a member of a race called Lanteans, although since we have lost claim to Atlantis that name has lost all meaning. A little over 10 000 years ago we fought a terrible war, not unlike the one you just fought five years ago. Our enemy, the Wraith, a humanoid species that feeds on the very life-force of humans were no match for us technological wise, but they were stronger in numbers and more military minded than us. After 100 years of war where we gradually lost territory until the city Atlantis was our last stronghold in Pegasus we sank the city in the ocean and retreated to our old home world terra, where the Lantean race helped the ingenious human population reach a certain point of civilization until we were no more, be it through ascension or interbreeding with the humans and adaptation to their way of life. "

"Wait, wait, wait! Does that mean you're from another galaxy? But how can that be? It takes hundreds if not thousands of years to cross the void between galaxies! " Nelani interrupted.

Jacen just rolled his eyes thinking that obviously, since he just got beamed into orbit, Janus had access to a lot more advanced technology than the best there was in their galaxy.

"Well with your hyperdrivetechnology it most certainly would, however my ship uses a much faster form of FTL propulsion than yours do so I can make the journey to Pegasus in a little over two weeks and one more if I want to go to the Milky Way."

"Wow, that's amazing! Would you be willing to trade this type of technology with us? And how come we look alike anyway if what you say is true and you are from another galaxy?

The Yuzzhan Vong only resembled us lightly?" Nelani questioned excitedly.

Jacen on the other hand was more concerned what would happen if an enemy who could beat a race with access to such remarkable technology would come to this galaxy.

"Well why we look alike is a long story but it basically comes back to the fact that your 'Celestials' were actually a splinter group of the Alterra, our predecessors, that had enough of travelling from one galaxy to the next and wanted to settle down somewhere.

They were some of our best scientists in the areas of genetic advancement and manipulation of gravity. Which explains why there are so many 'Force sensitives', and why your technology relies so heavily on gravity, that your ships can only travel on certain routes through hyperspace safely. "

"Ok, you are officially talking about way too many galaxies and it is confusing me to no end!" Nelani exclaimed. Janus just smiled at her, but Jacen was still suspicious of the man and his unbelievable story.

"Let's just say that I believe you. What do you want from us? Unless you wanted to warn us that the Wraith are attacking our galaxy I hardly see the relevance in you telling us all of this." Jacen said.

"I want you and an elite team of warriors from this galaxy to help me reclaim the Pegasus galaxy from the Wraith and free the human population there that had to suffer for our incompetence in warfare for the last ten thousand years!"

"So you want our help recruiting veterans from the last war?"

"No, I don't just want veterans, I want soldiers, intelligence operatives, fighter pilots and master tacticians, I want the best of the best, and I know that you Jacen Solo know exactly the people I am talking about."

"Well, I do but I haven't seen most of them in almost five years, but what I learned in the last war is that more important than any fighters are the scientists behind their equipment and the integrity of the leaders as well as the amount of resources at the soldiers disposal, at least if we are talking about a large scale war." Jacen said

At this Janus grinned widely. "I see, you are clearly a warfare expert. So who do you suggest we should seek out first?"

"Wait! Neither of us has agreed with your proposal! " Nelani exclaimed.

"Oh but you have. I can already see it in your eyes. It is your very nature to help people, and this way you would do that on a huge scale."

"What do you think Nelani, should we help him make things right and free a galaxy full of people from the terror these Wraith pose, or should we stay here where we are virtually useless in comparison?" Jacen asked, but the way he did already making his decision clear to Nelani what he would do.

"I am going with you Jacen, I trust you to make the right choice." Nelani answered.

"Where do you suggest we go next Jacen? Who would you recruit for such an endeavor?" Janus inquired.

"Zonama Sekot. I have a few friends there that will prove useful in any type of war we may fight. "

"Zonama Sekot it is then. I am going to beam you down again please take everything you may need and then we'll be off. "

Corusca Galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ Janus' personal ship

* * *

Emerging from his personal lab Janus was startled to see a being of pure energy waiting for him in the hallway.

"Hello dad." The being now more closely resembling a woman with blond hair and blue eyes greeted.

"Hello Canens."

"You know I still can't believe you are so hung up on mum to go to all this trouble to have her back that you would literally spend two thousand years in stasis to reach your goal.

I mean she died 10 000 years ago! You seriously need to learn to let go. Release all of this inner suffering and join me on the higher plane! "

"You know my reasons, however hard I try I can't let go. I have done so much all these years just to be with her again , it nearly broke me when I figured out that there was no way she could have survived and had to watch her die again and again until I tried every possibility only to figure out that whatever I do the result is always the same. She is dead. But there is one way that WILL work. But before I can get her I need to secure us a peaceful future together. I lost her to war once and I will not lose her a second time, whatever happens."

Then Canens understood.

"You want to use your time machine to transport her into the future."

"Yes, but first I have to defeat the Wraith and all other possible threats in Pegasus to make the future a safe place to live in."

"You know I can't help you however much I want to."

"Yes, yes and next you will tell me that you have to go I know my ascended mannerisms."

At this Canens just laughed.

"You certainly do. Well it was nice talking to you again and who knows after all this is over I might even join you so we can all be a real family for once. You, mum and me."

"I certainly hope so, but to achieve that I first have a lot of work to do. So goodbye my daughter, feel free to drop by whenever convenient."

"Bye dad, good luck."

And then she disappeared.

Corusca galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ Zonama Sekot

* * *

"And these Wraith what type of technology do they use?" Danni asked Janus excitedly at the prospect of tinkering with new types of technology.

"Well they mostly use Bio-tech. Their ships fire blue plasma bolts that would severely damage the shielding of a Star Destroyer. However their greatest weakness is that aside from their massively strong hull they don't have any form of energy or void based defenses like the Yuzzhan Vong do."

"Well that's good so that means that we need a weapon with a lot of penetration power."

"Penetration power alone is not enough I fear or we would have won the war. The Wraith ships, especially new ones have strong regenerative capabilities, so you have to completely destroy them otherwise they will just repair themselves in a very short time and go at you again. "

"Ok, so I take it you are on board?" Jacen asked Danni.

"Yeah sure, count me in!" she answered excitedly.

"What about you Tahiri and you Telki?"

"I am sorry Jacen, but I can't leave the Yuzzhan Vong alone. They still need me." Tahiri replied with a sad face that she couldn't help the person that could have been her brother-in-law by now if it hadn't been for the war.

"I am afraid I will also have to decline Jacen. And I really think you should talk to the council first before you make such a decision for yourself. " The short Chadra-Fan said.

"The Council hasn't concerned me since the day I started on my journey of knowledge and discovery, but I will talk to them when I approach Jaina and Tenel Ka."

"I don't think you need to approach the Council about either of those two actually." Danni threw in.

"Why's that?"

"Jaina gas been spending the last four years in the Unknown Regions with Jagged Fel, the Chiss and a whole bunch of space exploration. And Tenel Ka has finally managed to find a suitable successor and is currently planning on going to Dathomir to teach the native population there the ways of the force. Both of them have virtually no ties to the Order whatsoever." Tahiri threw in.

"Ok, that makes matters a lot simpler I guess and we could actually really use Jagged Fel as well." Jacen replied.

"So Danni, pack your bags we are leaving when you are ready." Janus said, quite excited at the prospect at having a proper scientific discussion with someone who might actually be able to follow him.

"Well, where to next?" Nelani asked.

"I will contact Jaina through my twinbond to determine her location and then we will have another two members for our party." Jacen answered her.

"Ok, well, let's go back to the ship and use what little time we have left, before the ship gets full with force users who know everything we are doing at any given time." She told him with a bright smile on her face.

Jacen on the other hand, who wasn't used to such bluntness, blushed lightly before replying in a husky tone "Yes let's."

Corusca Galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ above unnamed planet

* * *

"Jag, Jacen just contacted me through the force and told me that he wants to talk to us and that he will 'drop by for a visit', whatever he means by that since I doubt he will be able to come here, because let's be honest not even WE are sure how we got here."

Jainas voice could be heard over the comm unit in Jags Clawcraft.

"Copy Goddess, should we try to head to civilized space to make it easier for him to meat us or would you like to finish our work here first?"

"I think we should head baaaaaaa... what is that? I have never seen anything that looks even remotely similar to this ship and it used some weird type of FTL drive. I am going to hail it you never know out here if it's friendly so be prepared."

"I am always prepared Goddess." Jags flippantly reply came, something that only a few years back would have been unimaginable for the uptight Chiss pilot he used to be.

"This is Jedi knight Jaina Solo hailing unidentified vessel, please confirm your identity."

"Hey, hey, hey Jaina is this a way to great your brother?" Jacens voice replied to Jainas hail.

"It's good to hear from you again Jacen! Does your ship have a hangar bay where we could land?"

"Yes it does let me just open the bay doors for you and you can come right in."

After they landed their fighters they were greeted by a committee of Jacen, Nelani and Danni. Janus was still behind the controls of the ship and already setting a course to Dathomir, although at only 10% of the usual speed of the Hyperdrive to give them time to bring Jaina and Jag up-to-date.

They agreed to join in this effort after only a little persuasion on Jacens part.


	2. Chapter 2

Corusca Galaxy/ Outer Rim/ Dathomir

* * *

She slowly and silently made her way through the thick underbrush of the forests on the planet that even after all these years that she spent away from here felt more like her home than any other place in the galaxy ever has.

Behind her, equally as silent her new unofficial apprentice tried her very best to keep up with the former queen of the Hapes Consortium.

The Hapes Consortium… how little she still cared about it.

Tenel Ka first believed that she could do it. Be the queen of all these people, have all this power and not let it corrupt her.

Oh how wrong she had been! Of course she wasn't nearly as bad as say Ta'a Chume but that didn't change the fact how much having this much power changed her - and not for the better.

In the end in a moment of clarity she appointed a replacement for herself and left Hapes never to return.

It for the better anyway. Hapan Queens didn't have a very long life expectancy and she didn't particular care to die for something that she didn't want to do in the first place but was forced into.

Also she wasn't really all that great a queen anyway – well at least not a good peace time queen that is, she always was a warrior first and foremost and simply lacked the vision to rule her people into a bright future.

It all came back to the simple fact that in her heart she was a defender, not a builder.

All of a sudden Tenel Ka was rudely interrupted in her musings by the sound of her apprentice crying out in surprise as she was yanked into the air by an invisible force.

She immediately ignited her green lightsaberblade to confront the assailant.

"I must say, your awareness is not as sharp as it used to be my friend."

Suddenly right in front of her the figure of a man came out of the underbrush.

"Jacen!" she gasped before stepping forward to hug him.

"It is good to see you too. It has been way too long."

"Yes it has. Where have you been for all these years? I missed you so much especially these last few months." she told him slowly relived to finally see him again after all these long years.

"Oh I've been around and sorry I didn't come by to visit you, I know it must have been difficult for you to forsake the throne and all of your family's expectations."

"It was the only choice I could make." Tenel Ka stated.

"This reunion is really sweet and all but I really rather get back on my feet you know. But damn your forcehold is strong! How can ANYONE break that?!" Tenel Ka's apprentice exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry here you go." Jacen said while lowering her back on her feet.

"So who are you young lady?" He asked her once her feet touched the ground again.

"I am Tamara, Tenel Ka's unofficial apprentice" the brown haired girl responded.

"Pleased to meet you Tamara, my name is Jacen Solo."

"I know, Tenel Ka talks about you kinda often." At this point in their conversation Tenel Ka looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ohh… and what about me does she talk about?"

"Ahhh well, this and that ya'know."

"I see. Well anyway I came here because I have a proposal for Tenel Ka but I guess I might as well include you in my proposal."

"What proposal do you speak of friend Jacen?" Tenel Ka questioned.

And so Jacen filled the redheaded warrior and her 17 year old apprentice in on what they planned o do in Pegasus.

In the end it was pretty easy to convince Tamara to agree because she always wanted to leave the planet at some point and her sense of adventure just about overclocked with excitement ablot the possibility of going to ANOTHER GALAXY.

Tenel Ka on the other hand was a bit more reluctant to agree to anything.

"So what would you do instead? Sit here in your self-imposed exile for the rest of your days living the life of a hermit? That's not what you are, that's not WHO you are! You are a warrior! You always were. Don't let your insecurities take you this unique opportunity! At the heart of things you are still the same Tenel Ka that I cut the arm off at Uncle Lukes Paraeuxum at Yavin IV."

"Wait, that was Jacen?!" Tamara nearly shouted, clearly quite surprised by that revelation.

"You are right Jacen, as you so often are in matters of my heart." Tenel Ka replied.

Jacen feeling a little put off by that statement ignored it and continued.

"Great! Let me just…" and then he grabbed a hand of both of them and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

A few hours later still in orbit above Dathomir the crew discussed the next steps.

"Okay well you are the experts regarding this galaxy so think about which other people we might need in Pegasus. There is also something I haven't told you. We will not be the only ones living and operating from Atlantis.

In a little under two years an expedition from terra will come to Atlantis from the Milky Way.

There will be about 200 people and we will rely quite heavily on their cooperation."

"How do you know any of this? And how do we know that they will cooperate with us or that we should even trust them?" Jaina asked.

"I have met their leader 10 000 years ago."

This statement resulted in a number of questioning looks from Janus' new crew.

"Please explain how you met him ten thousand years ago." Jag asked this time.

"In the last years of our war with the Wraith I developed a machine capable of sending the ship it was installed in through time itself. Unfortunately the Lantean High Council forbade me to stop the Wraith threat once and for all using this device so when we left the city through the stargate I left the time machine behind. So when the Expedition from Terra or as they call it Earth will come through they found the time machine and their leader, an honorable and nice woman by the name of Elizabeth Weir, was able to come back in time shortly before the evacuation. This was because the shield keeping the water at bay was failing and it was the only escape they had. Anyway when she came back in time we devised a plan and I implemented some safety measures to protect the city should power get dangerously low. So this time they WON'T all die horrible deaths and we can work together with them." Janus told them.

"So….. time travel is real?...cool." Tamara asked excitement shimmering in her eyes.

"This means that we are already in an open time loop." Danni stated.

"You are correct in that assumption." Janus

"Well so that is out of the way where shall we go next?" Jacen asked everyone.

"It is time that we go to my space station and I design and build the ships which we will fly to Pegasus and use once we are there."

"All right and while you fly the rest of us should come up with a list of possible candidates." Nelani announced.

Corusca Galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ Janus' space station

* * *

Going through the station Janus first checked on the shipyards on the planet closest to the sun.

Because the planet had no rotation it was possible to place this shipyard on the dark side of the planet.

The reason the shipyard is on this very unhospitable planet is that planets nearer to the sun tend to be a lot denser than planets further out in the system.

This means that the innermost planet is the most likely to have rare metals like naquadah, neutronium or trinium which is important for shipbuilding purposes.

After having verified that the shipyards are still in working order Janus went to look for Jacen.

He found him only some time later while in meditation.

"Hello Jacen. I don't want to disturb you but I wish to discuss something important with you."

"Go ahead" Jacen replied

"I will stay here on this station to design and build what we will need when we are in Pegasus but someone will need to continue to recruit a few more people and I'd like that to be you. And for that I will have to give you a specific gene marker to enable you to fly my ship. "

"So you want my ok to play with my genes is that it?" Jacen inquired

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Ok, well go ahead if you think that isn't dangerous."

"It's not dangerous at all." Janus answered.

After Jacen got the gene marker he, Jaina and Jag took Janus personal ship back out to into the galaxy while Janus and Danni designed and build whatever may be useful and Tenel Ka continued to train Tamara in the quiet of the station in the finer points of lightsaber combat and meditation.

Some eight months later Jacen, Jaina and Jag returned with quite a few extra people.

Mostly they were pilots with exceptional skill that Jaina or Jag knew from the war but there were also others for example Doran Sarkin-Tainer.

The 18-year-old Jedi apprentice and deep space explorer was quite eager to go on his greatest adventure yet.

There was also a squad of Mandalorians that Jacen helped in his five year long voyage for knowledge in arcane usage of the Force that were quite eager to repay the favor and fight in an 'honorable' war.

Maybe the biggest surprise still was Jedi Master Kyp Durron.

In Jacen mind that so many were so willing to go to war in another galaxy without concrete threat to themselves or their homes showed quite impressively just how much damage the Yuzzhan Vong war truly did.

Not only in the many dead and the massive destruction across pretty much the whole galaxy but also in the mindset of a whole generation.

It is difficult to fight in such a war and not come out damaged and that is exactly what they all were. Damaged. It hurt to think about such things but the truth is that most of his friends and family have been fighting in wars for so long that they are now incapable to live in peace.

Perhaps going to another galaxy with all these damaged people and he fully consider himself damaged as well would be a good thing not only for Pegasus but also for his home galaxy Jacen thought.

They were all soldiers and soldiers had no place in a peaceful galaxy.

And that was what was really needed right now. Peace.

Two weeks after the ship returned the first batch of personal fighters was finished in the shipyards and the roughly 20 pilots made themselves familiar with the controls of these new fighters.

The fighters were designed to combat Wraith Darts, so they had rapidly firing laser cannons mounted to their wingtips. The whole fighter which they came to calling 'Spitter' because of the ridiculously high fire rate looked like a headhunter with its wings standing in a forward angel and an additional pair of smaller wings right below the canopy.


	3. Chapter 3

**2006/36 ABY**

Corusca Galaxy/ Unknown Regions/ Janus' space station

* * *

Seeing his flagship coming out of the shipyard filled Janus both with pride what Danni and he had achieved as well as hope for the future of his home galaxy.

It was a magnificent ship. Well over two kilometers long and baring a striking resemblance to a Star Destroyer in its form, its hull colored in dark blue the ship was powered by a combination of some subspace capacitors as well as for massive naquadah generators.

That was at least until Janus picked up the power sources in battle conditions: 3 ZPMs.

But those were at another facility deep in the void between the Corusca and the Pegasus galaxy.

Until then the generators and capacitors should be enough.

"A beautiful ship, no doubt." Said the voice of Tenel Ka from behind him.

"Yes, it is."

"Where will we go from here?" The ex-queen asked the Lantean scientist.

"There is a facility orbiting an escaped pulsar between here and Pegasus. It is the last ZPM production Facility in existence. We will go there next to collect all that have been created and charged in the last 2000 years since I placed the facility there for security purposes." Janus answered.

"What will having those ZPMs enable us to do?"

"A great many things. You see a ZPM is a module that can store incredible quantities of raw power in a subspace bubble. We could use them to power our ship or any facilities we my build in Pegasus without having to actually build massive generators that take a lot of space and maintenance to operate. Instead ZPMs can easily power any facility or ship we may build until they eventually run out of power which will take millennia since they store so much power." Janus explained.

"And this facility, how does it charge them? I imagine it has to get its energy from somewhere."

"Yes, that is the reason that it orbits a pulsar. It uses solar power. Unfortunately it takes years for even this facility to charge a single one so my guess would be that we will only get about 200 ZPMs and that's it for the next decade when we will get another one."

"Ok this somewhat also explains why you spent so much time in stasis."

"Yes, this would be one of the reasons." Janus said.

"I am guessing that another reason are the people from Terra we will be meeting in Atlantis when we finally arrive there in another year."

"You would be guessing correct. Also there is the little point that we can't even get into the city at this point since the city lies shielded at the bottom of the ocean and the stargate is only dial able from Terra. So we really have no other choice but to wait for them to arrive. When they arrive and the city surfaces it will send a signal to my ZPM production facility and we will know that it is time." Janus explained Tenel Ka and Tamara who also came onto the observation deck looking for her master.

Though recently Jacen took over a lot of her training because of the broader range of force powers at his disposal.

Tenel Ka meanwhile kept busy teaching Doran some of the Jedi basics.

Doran needed this dearly since he never went to any form of academy but learned the ways of the Force while traveling the galaxy with his mother Tyria.

So it happened that he knew a lot of rare and unorthodox force abilities but lacked some of the basics that all regular Jedi possess.

The Starfighters at the space station got organized into two squadrons with 12 fighters each.

The first squadron was co-led by Jaina Solo and Jag Fel and was called Twin Suns squadron like its legendary predecessor during the Vong war.

The second squadron was led by Kyp Durron and was doubted Kyp's dozen, again after its predecessor in the Vong war.

These fighters and replacements for those that could be lost were now loaded into the two hangar bays on each side of the ship.

Altogether the massive ship was stocked with 50 Spitters 10 Puddle jumpers 3 shuttles with weak Hyperdrive capabilities and Janus old personal ship, which was docked on top of his new ship.

The massive ship was armed with two massive plasma beam cannons, capable of gutting a hive ship in two or three volleys, 15 plasma pulse cannons, which can obliterate a Wraith Cruiser in a single volley, 10 000 Drones as all-purpose weapons and finally 1000 point defense laser cannons to defend the ship against the thousands of Darts that each Hive carries.

The Spitter Starfighters were armed with to rotating laser cannons on each wing, giving them insane anti fighter capabilities in the hand of skilled pilots.

They also all carried an arsenal of 16 naquadah-potassium torpedoes to give them anti-capital ship capabilities.

Theses torpedoes might not be very effective at outright destroying the sturdy Wraith ships but they were perfect to disable them.

The Shuttles were unarmed except a single rotating laser cannon in the front.

The fighters and shuttles were also shielded by an energy shield whereas the Jumpers had cloaking abilities.

A month later after extensive testing of all the new ships everything was set and the crew of the 'Liberator' was all set to leave the galaxy.

"So this is it I guess." Jaina said to Jag as they looked out of the viewport of the Liberator on the edge of their home galaxy.

"Seems so." He answered with a faraway look on his face.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Only that I didn't do what I am about to do sooner" He answered before going on his knee and proposing to Jaina.

"Will you be my wife, Jaina Solo?"

That shocked her pretty good and although she had the force she totally didn't expect that.

Still she was overjoyed to hear him say that and so she agreed.

"Yes, of course I will! And I must say you sure picked a romantic spot to do this."

"I sure did." Jag agreed.

Then Jaina kissed him passionately. After breaking the kiss she murmured.

"You are a Corellian after all."

Meanwhile on another part of the ship another couple had another discussion.

"Hey Jacen! I have to tell you something." Nelani all but shouted across the corridor while running up to him.

"What is it?" He inquired softly.

"I am pregnant." She answered him excitedly.

Jacen was quite shocked by this and thought about the ramification this had for him and Nelani before slowly answering.

"Ahhhh…. That's unexpected but wonderfull news but what should we do now? I mean we are going to war that is no place for children and everything. Oh force I am going to be a dad!"

Then Nelani started laughing really loudly and he realized he had been had.

"Ohhh Jacen I am just kidding! But Tamara was right the look on your face was priceless! I have to thank her for the suggestion." Nelani managed to say in between bouts of laughter.

"That young lady is sooooo going to pay for this!" Jacen swore.

"Please don't torture her. But anyway this kind of answers what I wanted to really talk to you about."

"And what did you want to talk to me about?" Jacen asked her.

"Well I always wanted to have children and I figured that maybe we could just take a chance and let fate decide what happens." Nelani asked him.

"I am not sure if it would be such a good idea but maybe you are right. I am sure that whatever happens we can make it all work." Jacen answered his raven-haired girlfriend.

"So that means that you are not against the idea of having children with me?" Nelani asked him.

"No that would be wonderful, it's just that I am not so sure if we can raise kids were we are going." Jacen answered truthfully.

"Maybe we should wait with that then until we are in Atlantis?"

"We don't have to but that probably would be for the best."

Their discussion then turned to other topics before they turned in for the night.

Void between Galaxies/ ZPM factory

* * *

Three weeks after they left the Corusca Galaxy they finally arrived at the lone pulsar drifting between galaxies.

Finding it had been a lot harder than anticipated which is why it had taken them three weeks to get there.

Once they docked Janus immediately checked on the ZPMs.

He arrived in the storage room and began counting. 1,2,3….253.

253 ZPMs had been made and charged over the 2000 years that this station has been online.

253 ZPMs and then that's it.

No wonder the Lanteans lost the war Janus thought.

They relied on these things as power source and their primary and pretty much only weapon during the war had been drones.

And the Wraith had just grown more and more ships and thrown them at them until their ZPMs and drones were depleted.

At the end of the day it was a war of attrition that the Lanteans simply couldn't win.

Still it would be good to have so many ZPMs.

But he definitely needed to come up with some good alternatives.

"Hello Dad." A voice suddenly appeared behind him.

He turned around and there stood Canens.

"It is good to see you again Canens."

"You too."

"So, what brings you by?" Janus asked his daughter.

"I wanted to tell you that the others have decreed that you can't tell your new companions how you became immortal." Canens informed him.

"Not that I planned to but what exactly had they planned to do if I would do it anyway?"

"They would force you to ascend whether you liked it or not."

"They can do that?"

"Yes they can, but if they do I will never see mother again and I just want us to be a real family once. So you must promise me not to tell them." Canens asked of him.

"I promise Canens, I will save your mother. Whatever else may happen this I will do and no one will stop me from that, not even the ascended." Janus swore.

"Good, it was nice seeing you again but I must go now or it would be 'interfering' or whatever. Goodbye!" and then Canens vanished.

"Goodbye." Janus whispered into the now empty room.


End file.
